PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) Health Outcomes and Behavior (HOB) Program is to contribute to the prevention, detection, and control of cancer through the study of health-related behaviors, health care practices, and health-related quality of life. Work toward this goal involves research across the disease spectrum ? from prevention and detection through to survivorship or advanced disease. To accomplish its goal, the Program's Specific Aims are: (1) Understand the determinants of behaviors that can lead to prevention and early detection of cancer and develop effective methods of promoting those behaviors; (2) Understand and improve the quality of life of patients and family members throughout the disease course; (3) Contribute to the evidence base, and synthesis of evidence, regarding delivery of cancer care and clinical outcomes; and (4) Understand and intervene upon the social, cultural, and behavioral determinants of cancer- related health disparities. The program comprises 27 members [20 MCC faculty; seven University of South Florida (USF) faculty] from 12 different academic departments (six MCC and six USF). During the reporting period, 547 cancer-related articles have been published, with 218 (40%) representing intra-programmatic collaborations and 135 (25%) representing inter-programmatic collaborations. Inter-institutional collaborations with other NCI-designated Cancer Centers represent 164 (30%) of the publications. Total grant funding for the program currently is $9.1 million in annual total costs, of which $7.5 million is peer-reviewed, including $3.0 million from NCI. Program members conduct hypothesis-driven observational and intervention research on the major cancers affecting the catchment area?lung, prostate, breast, colorectal, cervical?with respect to prevention, screening, quality of life, cancer care delivery, and outcomes. Additionally, toward the goal of reducing cancer- related health disparities, program members conduct community-based participatory research in concert with organizations embedded in the catchment area. In collaboration with colleagues from other programs and institutions, translational research by HOB members is driving public health policy and clinical practice.